


(Viral) video entranced the radio star

by Nara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Radio Host!Viktor, Radio Host/Celebrity Scientist AU, Scientist!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Written for Victuuri Summer Loving 2019 and Jelly_GuiRo!Viktor is the host of the popular radio show "It is what it is" on the station "Radio for the People." Yuuri is an astrophysicist who also hosts a science show for kids. When a video of a mistake Yuuri made goes viral and Viktor gets his first glance at the beautiful scientist, he knows that he needs to have him on his show immediately.Prompt: Swap of super random jobs AU!   Super-hero/Baker?Radio-host/Scientific celebrity? Alchemist/Royal guard? Florist/Super spy?Whatever you can think that makes you have fun is great!





	(Viral) video entranced the radio star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelly_GuiRo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_GuiRo/gifts).

> I had a lot of fun writing this AU! I hope you love it, Jelly_GuiRo, and anyone else who reads it!

Viktor smiled politely at his guest as the man rambled on about...something. GMOs or corn syrup or Viktor didn’t really care. The guest was a sponsor so he had to have him on his show. Viktor liked the more interesting guests - people who were actually passionate about what they were talking about, whether it be video games, cooking, internet videos, cats. They were the ones he really wanted to interview.

Viktor had a lot of fun hosting a radio show for the most part. People told him he had a soothing voice, he was recognized as a minor celebrity, and he had been honored with awards for his show “It is what it is” and as a radio journalist. (Viktor wasn’t sure what he did could be called “journalism” exactly, but he would take it.) He got good ratings and his station, Radio for the People, was getting higher listener values than NPR. And he got to interview all sorts of cool people, play games, and do riff tracks with his best friend and producer, Christophe. All in all, it was a good gig except when he had to appeal to the sponsors.

Holding back a sigh as he tuned back in to his guest, Viktor prepared to end the segment. Putting on his most peppy radio voice he chuckled as the guest made what was supposed to be an amusing joke at the end of his speech. Viktor leaned into the mic.

“Thank you so much, Carl Johnson, for joining us today on “It is what it is.’ We surely learned a lot of important things and I thank you for taking your valuable time to speak with us. Remember, tomorrow is “Viral Video Friday” - so send your videos to Chris and maybe we’ll post one to our website and riff it tomorrow! Coming up next is everyone’s favorite quiz show, ‘Where the fuck did I put my socks?’ Thanks everyone for tuning in, and as always, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Stay sassy, my friends!”

After a moment, the “On Air” light blinked off and Christophe made the “all clear” sign from the booth.

Viktor stood and walked over to his guest. Holding out his hand for Carl to shake, Viktor put on his best, audience-pleasing smile. “Thanks so much for joining us, Carl. It was a pleasure to have you.”

Carl straightened his suit lapels and shook Viktor’s hand firmly. “A pleasure, Nikiforov.” And with that, he turned and left the studio.

As soon as he was gone, Christophe emerged from the booth and clapped a hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Well, that was a trip. At least we don’t have to do another sponsor interview for another few months.”

Viktor sighed and let his shoulders sag. “Thank goodness for that. You still up for viral video and wine night?”

Christophe smiled, “Always. Now let’s get schwasted while we sort through terrible videos.”

~~~

“...Remember, tomorrow is “Viral Video Friday” - so send your videos to Chris and maybe we’ll post one to our website and riff it tomorrow! Coming up next is everyone’s favorite quiz show, ‘Where the fuck did I put my socks?’ Thanks everyone for tuning in, and as always, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Stay sassy, my friends!”

Yuuri clicked the radio off and sighed, laying his head down on his desk. Usually Viktor’s show cheered him up, but today was the one month anniversary of The Incident. The shameful Incident that caused him to quit hosting his children’s science show and fall behind in his research. He would never live it down. He brought shame to his family...he might as well move off the grid, become a mountain man…

Phichit dropped his textbooks on Yuuri’s desk right next to the man’s head, and Yuuri jumped.

“Phichit! Don’t do that!”

Frowning, Phichit poked his best friend. “You need to stop moping, Yuuri, and get back to the show. And your research. We’re going to lose funding if you don’t, you’re the head researcher. And we know that barely anyone cares about the stars anymore. Well...that’s not true. Barely anyone cares about  _ funding research about the stars _ anymore.”

Yuuri sighed and heaved himself out of his chair. “I know, Phichit, I know. I’m about ready to come back to work...but I don’t think I can go back to the show.”

Phichit continued frowning. “Yuuri, you slipped on some water that had dripped and lightly drenched the kids with some colored water with a little vegetable oil in it from a beaker. No glass even broke. They were thrilled, it was funny. Your face, in particular, was hilarious. All the kids were sharing the video with their friends, though I think your viral fame has died a bit”

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “But what if it hadn’t just been water and oil? What if it had been the bag of dry ice that we had been using earlier in the show? They could have been burned! What if it had been dangerous chemicals, and someone had gotten seriously hurt? The parents were mad enough about what happened. I should have been more careful.”

“Yuuri, you’ve never used dangerous chemicals on your show in the first place. And I’m sure the dry ice wouldn’t go flying like that, and if it did, it would have been an accident. More importantly, neither of those things happened. It was water. It was funny and we can put it as a blooper on the DVD. You should go back to the show. Kids all across the country love ‘Yuuri-sensei’s Science Show.’”

Yuuri dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “I dunno Phichit.”

“Promise me you’ll at least think about it?”

Yuuri hesitated, then looked up into his best friend’s eyes. Yuuri nodded slightly. “Okay. I’ll think about it. And regardless, I’ll be back in the lab on Monday. I’m going to take tomorrow to catch up on what everyone has been doing and listen to the radio.”

Phichit grinned widely, “You mean listen to  _ Viktor’s _ show?”

Yuuri shoved his best friend, “It’s relaxing! I like his voice!”

Phichit raised an eyebrow, “Uh-huh. And I’m sure the signed CD, articles cut out from magazines were he was interviewed, and a poster of his GQ photoshoot are just because you like his voice. Besides, tomorrow is viral video Friday. You never even watch the videos he posts!”

Flushing brightly, Yuuri stormed out of the room, “Shut up, Phichit! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Snickering to himself, Phichit found himself glancing towards the radio. Viral video Friday...suddenly, he had an idea. A horrible, wicked idea that Yuuri would hate him for, but it would hopefully let him get over the trauma of his mistake and go back to hosting his show. Phichit knew the video of Yuuri slipping and the kids getting covered in food dye may not be chosen, but he also knew there was a chance. The kids were adorable, Yuuri fretting was even more adorable, and who didn’t like slipping and falling videos?

Picking up his phone and finding the appropriate link on YouTube (it had 150,000 hits already!) and composed an email to cgiacometti@rftp.com.

Yuuri would forgive him. Eventually.

~~~

Viktor and Christophe groaned as they opened the link to another video of goats screaming like humans. Christophe took a long swallow of his wine.

“Mon dieu, this isn’t America’s Funniest Home videos! So many generic clips of cute cats and men getting hit in the nuts with rakes.”

Viktor sighed and swirled the wine in his glass. “I know. Just...let’s move on, click on the next link.”

Christophe pulled up the next video - it was a man using a blender to imitate the song “A Thousand Miles” by Vanessa Carlton. Christophe laughed.

“Okay, that’s a good one. Put it on the list.” Viktor smiled slightly.

Christophe copied the link onto the draft page of the website where they embedded the videos weekly.

“How many videos is that now?” Viktor asked.

Glancing back at the screen, Christophe counted quickly. “Four.”

“So we need one more for tomorrow’s show. How many videos have we watched so far?”

Christophe shook his head. “53.”

Viktor groaned. “And how many are left?”

“Too many.”

“Just...click the next link.”

After another two dozen videos, Viktor was tired. They still needed one more clip for their viral video Friday segment and it was getting late. He loved doing the viral video segment...he just hated watching all the terrible clips people sent them every week. Maybe they should change it to a once a month thing.

Christophe clicked on another link. Viktor looked at the title.

“Japanese science show host gets kids wet…? That doesn’t sound appropriate.” People sent them dirty videos from time to time. Viktor hoped this wasn’t one of them, especially if it involved kids.

Chris shook his head. “Nah, the email said that this was part of a somewhat popular kids’ educational science program. It’s got an okay number of views already, so clearly people like it and it’s not just some home movie.”

Viktor shrugged as the video finished loading and the unskippable commercial ended. “All right. Let’s see.”  
  


[Video description: A young man wearing a lab coat and three children in safety googles and aprons stand around a lab table. The man’s lab coat is embroidered with the name “Yuuri.” On the table are three beakers with different colored liquids - red, blue, and yellow. The colors were sitting at the bottom of the beakers with another pale liquid sitting on top with a clear division between them.]

Transcript:

Yuuri:So what did we learn in our experiments today?

[The children frantically wave their hands in the air. Yuuri calls on one of them.]

Yuuri: Yes, Michael?

Michael: We learned that...that oil is lighter than water and it floats on top!

Yuuri: Very good!

[More frantic handwaving}

Yuuri: Mariko?

Mariko: And! And! We did that experiment with dried ice before and it was smoking or...or...it wasn’t like fire smoke it was ice smoke! And the ice isn’t regalar ice, it can burn! So be careful!\

Yuuri: Excellent! And Natasha, what did you learn?

Natasha: Science is fun! And colorful!

[Yuuri laughs]

Yuuri: I promise that was not a plug. I didn’t tell her to say that.

[Yuuri picks up two of the colorful beakers, one in each hand. A bit of the water sloshes onto the floor.]

Yuuri: Remember kids! Science is definitely fun, but make sure to wear your proper safety equipment [he gestures to the children with one beaker. More water sloshes onto the floor]

**[Transcriber’s note: You can probably see where this is going]**

[Yuuri smiles directly at the camera. The kids turn to face it and start waving.]

Yuuri: Thanks for tuning in, everybody! See you next time on Yuuri’s Science Show where we’ll be doing an experiment with potatoes and electricity! I can’t wait!

[Yuuri moves to come around from the other side of the lab bench when he slips on the spilled water. His face as he falls is comedic, going through the 5 stages of grief in a few seconds. The colored water sloshes over the lab bench and lands on the tabletop and the kids. They squeal and laugh. Yuuri gets up as quickly as possible, braces himself on the tabletop, his hair a mess and his eyes frantic.]

Yuuri: Kids! Are you all right?

[The kids clap and continue laughing. The camera shakes as the cameraman chuckles. Yuuri looks distraught.]

Yuuri: Please! I’m so sorry! [he bows in an imitation of a dogeza] I don’t....I don’t know what happened. I can’t believe...oh god. 

[Yuuri’s eyes begin to water and his face takes on a cute, sad quality. It makes you want to hug him and tell him everything will be all right.]

Yuuri: [whispering] I’m sorry…

[The video cuts out as the camera goes black]

End Transcript]

Viktor’s jaw hung open slightly and a slight blush was visible on his cheeks. Chris looked over to ask about the video, but when he saw the flush, he grinned.

“You think the scientist is cute.”

“N...No I don’t!” Viktor spluttered.

“You want to use the video just because the scientist is cute and you have a love-at-first-sight crush.”

Viktor slumped back on the couch. “It’s just...he’s so friendly! And passionate about science! And kids! And his face when he was sad? I just wanted to hug him and kiss him better!”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Kiss him better?” Viktor shrank back even further into the couch. “Well, we can use the video. It’s cute, it’s interesting, and I’m tired of looking at other shitty videos. Maybe you can flirt with him on air and he’ll send you an email.”

Viktor perked up. “You think so?”

Chris shrugged. “Who knows? We’ll find out.”

~~~

Phichit hovered around Yuuri as he set up his desk in their home office, piling up the reports and notes he had missed over the last month. Yuuri couldn’t believe he still had a job after all that. Phichit grinned as Yuuri flipped his radio on to RftP and “It is what it is.” Yuuri looked at him suspiciously.

“Phichit, what did you do?”

Phichit tried his best to look angelic. “Me? My best friend, accusing me of something so heinous!”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “I haven’t accused you of anything yet, you just have the ‘I did something Yuuri won’t like’ look on your face.”

Phichit hesitated, considering whether or not telling the surprise that his video had been chosen would be worth Yuuri’s panic attack. He decided it wasn’t - an angry Yuuri was better than a panicking Yuuri. Phichit took a deep breath. “Well...I kinda sent in the video of you from your show to the Viral Video Friday submissions. Before you say anything! We don’t even know if it’s been chosen! And I just thought it might cheer you up to hear your idol talking about how nothing that bad happened.”

Yuuri’s face rapidly flickered through several emotions before settling on a worried expression. “It’s okay...Viktor gets hundreds or even thousands of submissions every week, there’s no way...I mean, I guess it’s possible...what if he...oh god…”

Yuuri was rapidly devolving into panic.

“Breathe with me Yuuri. In, two, three, four...out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…” Phichit coached Yuuri through his breathing, and soon enough, Yuuri was calm again.

“...and that was our latest hit from ‘The Huskies’ featuring Seung-Gil. Thanks to them for giving ‘It is what it is’ exclusive first rights to their song drop! You can check them out on Soundcloud, where their new EP is available for free download. Their full album comes out December of this year, so make sure to check it out! And now, for everyone’s favorite Friday segment...Viral Video Fridays!”

Yuuri’s head jerked towards the radio as Viktor’s smooth voice announced what very well might be his doom. He took a deep breath. He just had to imagine that Viktor had never even heard of him or seen his shame. After all, that was most likely, right? Right?

Phichit pulled up a chair and rubbed soothing circles into Yuuri’s back. While on the one hand, he was upset at how distraught he made Yuuri feel and hoped the whole thing would be a bust, on the other hand, he knew it was a cute video, and that Viktor may make a little fun, but he would prove it wasn’t a disaster. And hearing his idol tell him he was okay would make Yuuri feel better. Phichit really hoped his plan worked.

“...all right, we have Christophe, my best friend and producer in the studio to watch, comment on, and rate these videos with me, as we usually do. Good morning, Chris. Are you ready?”

“Of course, mon chéri!” 

“Let’s get going! Our first video was posted by 2sly4you and is called ‘Hey Genius…’”

~~~

"That blender is definitely talented, " Chris commented after they had watched the video on the show. "For those of you that aren't watching with us, the blender definitely stole the show. "A Thousand Miles" is definitely a classic. Maybe we'll see more of this guy in the future! What do you think, Viktor?"

Viktor laughed, "Definitely talented, but he's absolutely riding on the coattails of that video where the father plays the trombone or trumpet or something and the kid 'plays' the oven door. The one where they're both wearing sunglasses? If not for that video, kitchen appliances may or may not have become popular musical instruments."

There was a brief moment of silence as Viktor and the audience waited for what Chris would say next. Finally, Chris sighed.

"I was trying to come up with a pun, but I failed utterly. I apologize to all of you listeners, I know you love my humorous puns."

Viktor rolled his eyes and Chris stuck out his tongue, making an exaggerated noise. "Viktor just rolled his eyes at me, everyone! The audacity!"

Viktor rolled his eyes again and Chris gasped. "He did it again! Listeners, I get no respect!"

Viktor sighed into the microphone. "Let's move on then, shall we? Last but not least. Our next video is from phichit_chu and it's called "Japanese science show host gets kids wet" and I promise it's not as weird as it sounds. If you're ready to watch along with us press play…"

"In just a moment!" Chris interrupts, a wide smile audible in his voice. "I just wanted to say, you know we prescreen these videos, that's not a surprise. But Viktor has been waiting for  _ this particular video _ all day! And do you want to know why, dear listeners?"

"Chris is spouting bullshit, listeners! Ignore him and press play…"

"BECAUSE VIKTOR THINKS THE SCIENTIST IS CUUUUUTE~~~"

The audience could practically hear the wink Chris gave Viktor and there was a thud as something - presumably Viktor's head - hit the desk.

"You can press play now, everybody."

~~~

Stunned silence followed Chris's statement as both Yuuri and Phichit's jaws gaped open. Phichit recovered first and began shaking Yuuri excitedly. 

"Yuuri! Viktor thinks you're cute!"

Yuuri shook himself out of his shock and tried to answer, but found himself making a keening noise instead. Phichit waited impatiently for Yuuri's response. 

"That's… that's only something they said for the show! It's for the show! There's no way… they're more likely making fun of me…"

Phichit shoved Yuuri gently. "Nuh uh, none of that. It's totally hot goss and my bullshit gossip detector would have gone off if it was faked. There was truth in those voices!"

Phichit was not surprised when another keening sound came from Yuuri. Phichit shook his head and stood up from his chair, pulling out his phone and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked, snapping out of his distress momentarily. 

"I'm going to tweet about this, and, as your best friend and social media manager, you are not going to stop me. I am going to go in the other room to tweet so you don't swipe my phone away, and you are going to stay and listen to the rest of the show. I know you're dying to find out what Viktor says next, and that trumps your desire to stop me from tweeting." 

Yuuri slumped in his chair, defeated. Phichit was right. He turned back toward the radio as he heard the end of his shameful video playing. Phichit gave him a cheeky wave and shut the door behind him. 

He would tweet later, but first he had to make a phone call.

~~~

"You should see the besotted look on Viktor's face right now, listeners."

"It… it's not my fault he looks so desolate and apologetic! You know how bad I am at dealing with other people's feelings and even I want to hug him and tell him it's okay!"

"Not denying anymore?" Chris asked. There was a telling silence from Viktor, and Chris laughed before he continued. "I dunno! He didn't seem like a very good scientist, not paying attention like that. What if someone had gotten hurt?"

Viktor frowned. "But no one did! The kids were delighted, didn't you see?"

"But Viktor...oh, hang on… we're getting a sign from our assistant producer, Sara. What's going on Sara? Oh! A phone call! Sara must think it's important to want us to take it during the segment." Chris pressed the button to allow the phone call on air.

"Hey, listener, thanks for calling in! You're on Viral Video Friday with Viktor and Chris. What's so important that you interrupted my teasing of Viktor?"

There was a chuckle at the other end of the line, "Well, Chris...My name is Phichit Chulanont and I'm the one who sent in this video."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, really! And I just wanted to say my best friend, the scientist in the video, Yuuri-sensei to the kids, is a great scientist. We research space, trying to find breakthroughs on dark matter, and Yuuri taught kids science on that little show and your insinuation that he’s not a good scientist is an insult to one of science’s greats. Everything that happened in the video was an accident, and Yuuri is truly distraught over it.”

Chris begins to apologize, “I meant no offense…”

Phichit interrupts, “HOWEVER, that was not the thing I called to talk about. I just heard it and had to correct you. What I called to say is my dear, lovable, best friend Yuuri is Viktor’s BIGGEST fan. He cuts out the articles of ALL of Viktor’s interviews and tapes them on the wall with the giant poster he had printed of Viktor’s GQ spread. So the MOST IMPORTANT question I could ever ask you is...is Viktor being serious when he says he thinks Yuuri is cute? Because if you’re toying with that boy’s emotions just for radio ratings I will hunt both of you down myself.”

A shiver went down Chris’s spine as he heard the dark truth underlying the threat. He cleared his throat. “Well, I believe that’s a question for Viktor himself. Viktor?”

Viktor leaned close to the microphone and articulated as clearly as he could, “He is fucking adorable.”

Phichit laughed, and a horrendously loud shriek was heard in the background. “Can you say fuck on radio? But anyway, that shriek was Yuuri and I should probably go check on him before he passes out or...hey! wHAT are you…???”

There was a crashing sound through the phone lines and a couple of thuds - clearly the noises of a struggle. A new, but still familiar voice came through the phone.

“Oh god. Viktor, Chris. I’m so sorry. You don’t even...you have the worst impression of me. Just. Please, please, delete the video from your website and forget everything that has happened.”

Chris could practically see the lightbulb go off over Viktor’s head. Viktor spoke with the most inviting and sultry voice he could muster. “Well, Yuuri, if you want to create a new impression, why don’t you come on my show, and let me interview you?”

They heard Phichit shout “Aha!” before he spoke into the phone, Yuuri crying a muffled, “Phichit, no!” 

“Phichit, yes! Viktor; Yuuri would love to do that interview. As Yuuri’s unofficial manager, I will set everything up - just send me an email back at the address I sent you the video. I look forward to hearing from you!”

With another cry from Yuuri and a shout of panic from Phichit, the line went dead.

Chris chuckled. “Well, that was certainly exciting. And it seems like our dear Viktor has a date, a public, radio date, no less.”

Viktor sighed dreamily. “I wonder what I should wear…”

Chris elbowed him roughly before bringing an end to the segment. “That’s it for Viral Video Friday, listeners. Viktor is mooning too hard to end the show, so I’ll just say thanks for listening and laughing with us today! Coming up next is Yuri Plisetsky’s ‘I hate everything, even you!’ Stay tuned!”

~~~

Two weeks later, Yuuri found himself standing in a dressing room in the RftP studio. He briefly wondered why a radio station even had a dressing room, but that thought was interrupted by Phichit bursting through the door.

"Yuuri, holy fuck! We're actually here! And...is  _ that _ what you're wearing?"

Yuuri looked down at himself. He was wearing a comfortable sweater, slacks, and sneakers. 

"What's wrong with my outfit? I'm going on a radio show,  _ thanks for that _ , no one is going to see me."

"No one except Viktor!" Phichit exclaimed, "This may be your one and only chance to sweep your idol off his feet, and you can't do it while looking like a literature professor! You're a scientist! Dress like one!"

"My so-called 'scientist clothes' make me look like a mess."

Phichit grinned, "Yeah, a  _ hot mess _ . But we're just going to skip the mess part and focus on the  _ hot _ . Good thing I brought you the perfect outfit."

Phichit ran into the hall and came back with a garment bag. Yuuri sighed, resigned to the fate that was Fashion Hurricane Phichit. Phichit held out the garment bag, then paused.

“You know, you  _ could _ just wear your lab coat. With nothing under it…”

“Phichit!” Yuuri screeched, and Phichit cackled.

“What? It would make a great impression!”

Yuuri gave Phichit a flat look. Phichit rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you know I was kidding. You’re still wearing the lab coat, but a nice polo and some jeans underneath. Jeans that show off your  _ ass _ ets.

“No one’s even going to see me anyway,” Yuuri grumbled, “What’s the point?”

“Viktor.” Phichit replied, “Seducing Viktor is the point.”

“And how is this outfit supposed to help me accomplish that?”

Phichit smiled. “ _ Ass _ ets, Yuuri. Also the lab coat plus your glasses make you look like a sexy scientist if you slick your hair back a little. Good thing I brought some gel.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but let Phichit do as he pleased. It’s not like it would matter. Even if Viktor somehow thought he was cute in the video, once he met the awkwardness that was the real Yuuri Katsuki, he would be disappointed, and they would never speak again after this interview.

Yuuri glanced at the clock, just as the assistant producer Sara opened the door. She smiled at him.

Showtime.

~~~

Viktor’s eyes lit up as Yuuri walked into the recording studio. Yuuri smiled hesitantly and waved a little at Viktor before taking the seat Sara directed him into.

“Now, Yuuri, this is just a conversation with Viktor. He’ll ask questions sometimes, let you talk sometimes, and it’s all meant to be in good fun. Just be yourself!”

“Myself is a mess,” Yuuri muttered under his breath, but both Viktor and Sara heard him.

_ Adorable _ .

Sara went back into the booth with Chris. While Viktor and Yuuri awaited the countdown and the “On Air” sign to switch on, Yuuri fidgeted with his lab coat, worrying the fabric between his fingers.

Viktor reached over and took one of Yuuri’s hands and Yuuri jumped, startled. Viktor smiled kindly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Yuuri flushed to the roots of his hair and he looked away, gently taking his hand back from Viktor. He didn’t notice Viktor’s own light blush that covered his cheeks.

“Th-thank you.” Yuuri picked his head up and looked towards Viktor, smiling slightly. Chris tapped on the window and began the countdown. In three, two, one...the “on air” sign flipped on.

“Welcome back, listeners, to ‘It is what it is’ on Radio for the People. Today we have a very special guest with us - Yuuri Katsuki from our Viral Video Friday a few weeks ago! Say hi to the people, Yuuri!”

“Hi to the people!” Yuuri said, and then groaned, “Sorry, that was a bad joke...I just say things when I’m nervous…”

Yuuri was cut off by Viktor’s loud guffaw. Surely, that had to be a put on laugh? He couldn’t imagine Viktor found his silly comment so amusing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Viktor cleared his throat and continued speaking.

“First, I have to say, Yuuri, you certainly do look like a scientist in your lab coat! I mean, I guess that’s what we all think of when we think of scientists, do you really wear those?”

Yuuri laughed nervously. “I mostly just wore this on the show...it’s protective when doing experiments, and the kids liked it. But, uh, we pretty much just wear normal clothes if we’re doing research stuff not directly related to testing things.”

“That’s really cool to know! Now, Yuuri, tell us about what you do, besides entertaining the masses with viral videos and silly jokes.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “Well, I’m an astrophysicist. My team and I are studying dark matter in space. We...well, we haven’t had a breakthrough in a while. We’re hoping to somehow be the first people to observe it directly, but that’s looking more and more unlikely.”

Frowning, Viktor took in Yuuri’s sad countenance. “Why is that?”

Yuuri blinked, then seemed to come back to himself. “Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so much of a downer. The funding for research into things like this in space is slowing down quite a bit at the university level. Most of the funding goes to NASA, but even that isn’t what it used to be.”

Viktor made a distressed noise. “Yuuri! That’s so sad! I loved space as a kid! Well, I guess I still do, but I know nothing about it. I love looking at the planets and stars. They’re so beautiful and I feel so relaxed when I can see them. The city lights make it hard though…” He trailed off.

Yuuri smiled gently and Viktor felt his heart flip. “The view is beautiful through the big telescope in the Observatory. You can see so many stars, even when there is light pollution.” Yuuri said.

“I’d love to see that,” Viktor sighed wistfully.

“Maybe I can take you someday…” Yuuri offered shyly, and Viktor’s eyes widened. “Ah! Not that...I mean. I can ask the lab if it’s okay, and only if you want to. I don’t mean...you probably just said that for the radio and I assumed…” 

“No, it’s a date!” Viktor asserted, cutting off Yuuri’s rambling.

Yuuri blanched, “A-a date??”

Viktor blushed and reached out for Yuuri’s hand again. “A date. That is...if you want it to be.”

“You...you were serious? When, when...when you said I was cute?”

Viktor nodded. “Absolutely. To quote one of my favorite podcasts, ‘ He grinned, and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly’...and I guess, well, you did smile at the kids, but that’s not what caught my attention. It was your sincerity, your earnestness as you apologized. The distraught look on your face as you realized all the things that  _ could _ have happened, but didn’t. And you just...looked like you cared so much. And I wanted to comfort you. And I selfishly wanted you to care for me that much. And I know you don’t know me...like, at all. And I don’t know you, not really. But I got a sense of who you were from that video. And your friend said that you were a fan. And I know I’m not the voice on the radio...I’m not the perfect and funny so-called ‘journalist...but...but I was hoping you’d want to get to know the real me.”

Viktor stopped as he realized he was rambling. Yuuri stared at him in shocked silence. There were a few moments of dead air on the radio as time seemed to freeze. 

“Ah...uhm...I guess that’s that. I apologize, Yuuri...for, uh...for....” 

“Yes.”

Viktor froze. “What?”

“Yes,” Yuuri repeated, “Yes, I would like to get to know the real you. And for you to get to know the real me. Because to you I’m just a viral video, and to me you’re just the voice of my favorite radio show. But if for some reason...for some reason you want to talk to me, if we end up only being friends or something more, that’s for the future. But yes, Viktor. As creepy as it might be for me to say, I always wanted to get to know you.”

Viktor squeaked and turned bright red, unsure of what to say. Yuuri smiled cheekily.

“You know, when you blush, your freckles stand out. They photoshop your freckles out of your official photoshoots. They’re cute, I like them.” Yuuri winked. “See, we’re learning real stuff about each other already!”

Viktor began to stutter, but quickly regained his composure. “Yuuri! You surprised me! Another thing you’ll learn is I love surprises. And I like this confidence. But I also don’t like to be one-upped on my own radio show. So Yuuri, in that vein, I just have one question to ask.”

Yuuri smiled confidently, “Ask away!”

Viktor returned Yuuri’s smile with a smirk. “Are you wearing space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!”

Yuuri groaned. “Like I haven’t heard that one before…”

Viktor laughed delightedly. “Well, listeners, that’s the end of our segment, and I have a date with a cute scientist! Next up is something I don’t care about, and Chris will be taking over for me for the rest of the show! Thanks for tuning in, and as always, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Stay sassy, my friends!”

Viktor pushed his chair back and it clattered to the floor, pulling Yuuri from his and towards the door before the “On Air” light went off. The listeners heard Chris shout through the booth microphone, “Viktor! You can’t just leave like that! Viktor!” and then silence.

Viktor ran through the halls of the studio, pulling Yuuri behind him until they made it outside. Looking back, he saw Yuuri’s face flushed in exhilaration, and he smiled. He felt alive, he felt happy.

He felt hopeful.

Yuuri felt the same.

~~~

Three years later, on the anniversary of the radio interview where they met for the first time, Viktor and Yuuri got married under the stars.

The event was livestreamed to the Radio for the People website, and tens of thousands of people tuned in for the wedding, transcending radio waves and across all of space, for the radio host and his scientist.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch my Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog reference? How about the Welcome to Night Vale quote? Have you heard the song "Video killed the radio star?"
> 
> I have this headcanon about my own fic that after the meet-cute appearance on "It is what it is" Yuuri's university gets tons of private donations earmarked for them and they ultimately make a breakthrough and find dark matter. Or something like that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
